Ipod Challenge HarryGinny
by Brittnodo
Summary: Ok, I found this and decided to do it Harry Style. Minor Swearing, Dh Spoilers


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N; This was ridiculously hard, I don't know why but it was I just did a Grey's Anatomy one and it wasn't this bad, Jeesh!**

**Rules to this challenge**

**Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

1. Put you in a song- Keith Urban

She ran out of the burrow, her long red hair flowing behind her, she looked breathtaking. I was under my Invisibility cloak so she couldn't see me, she ran by my spot under the apple tree, I could smell a flowery smell from her as she whisked by me and headed to the broom shed. She was grinning in elation as she rose higher on her old broom. I only had on thought I want her on my broomstick, so I could say I had Ginny. Words couldn't describe her; she was amazingly brave and always strong. I love her.

2. Just by being you- Steel Magnolia

I wish you didn't have to fight, I want to run away too a place where you don't have to be the Leader of Light. A place were we can be in love, were you can act like a regular teenager. I know we can't but I wish you could tell me those secrets about that mission, you tell Hermione and Ron everything. You would tell me when we were at school by the lake that I was your angel, but sometimes I doubt it, because wouldn't you tell me. I know it's dangerous but I love you Harry James Potter. I Love you and you're my angel even though you think you're invincible but guess what love your not. I love you.

3. Cosmic Love- Florence and The machine

Your like a fallen star, Ginny and I want to be the one to catch you, so please don't leave me in the dark. You and I are sitting on the couch, its twilight outside, but I can feel the darkness creeping up and try to take you away from me. So please I can lose you. I've lost so many people my mum, my Dad, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore. So if you won't let me help you I will come into the darkness with you, I'll never leave you in the shadows, love. I promise with all my heart I won't let you become lost. Because love I miss Fred too, and you know what, he wouldn't want this too be your end too.

4. I'm Yours- Jason Mraz

Oh, Harry I use to look at you and see the boy-who-lived, now I see Harry, Just Harry. And I Ginerva Molly Weasley want too tell you I'm yours, and take as long as you want, take as long as you want to grow but I am worried I can not do this, Oh how I want to just go back to those days in Hogwarts. I have been bending over backwards too try and understand you but it seems Ron and Hermione are the only two who can help you. So please open up your heart, and remember I'm yours.

5. Free- Zac Brown Band

Ginny, I love you. We can now be free together, that Bastard is gone and we can be as free as we'll ever be. Let's go, we can leave after the funerals and go away we can come back in awhile, we can do the thing lovers do. I'm free from Voldemort now. I can live. We can live. Please I love you I never stopped; some nights when we were in that tent I would watch the map to make sure you were Ok, because I love you. I'm free of the mission Gin, so let's go, me and you.

6. Dont Forget to Remember Me- Carrie Underwood

Oh, Harry. Please becareful out there, the world is so dangerous with Voldemort. You said that you have to kill him; it may have been a slip of the tongue but still. Promise me Harry Potter, Promise to never forget me, I know what your doing is dangerous, I could see that from a mile away. We will all miss Mum and Dad love you as seventh son, My brothers think of you as their little brother, and you and Ron stick together you're the younger twins. Please don't forget to remember me.

7. Smile- Uncle Cracker

You're better than anything else in the world. I don't think you realize this Gin. You send me to good places, your one of the few who can make me smile. I treasured that when I was away on my mission, because of you I had so many happy memories. I swear sometimes when I hear your voice makes me wan to sing, and you know how terrible my voice is. You make me smile, you shine you're my sun, my love, my everything.

8. Solo- Iyaz

No! You can't be dead. No it's a trick that bloody bastard did something, I know your still alive. I can't continue solo, I don't want to walk this earth if I have got to do it solo. You're my reason to breathe. Life without you is like…. No life. I can live without you. You left me. Now I'm trapped on the earth without you Harry. I was so happy when you kissed me that day, but that doesn't matter now I don't want to live solo anymore please, please, please. Oh Harry I love you to much, to walk this earth solo.

9. Letter to me- Brad Paisley 3

If I could write a letter, back to my seventeenth birthday, I would say to not let Dung on the broom so Mad-Eye could live, next I would warn George, I would tell myself were the Horcruxes were, Never believe Skeeter, and last to never break up with my Ginny. I would tell myself not too worry you'll get to live, a long and happy life with a wife and three great kids. Have no Fear; these are no where near the best days of your life. Live, and have a little faith.

10. Need You Now- Lady Antebellum

I'm so scared. Harry your out there fighting. I'm inside fighting. I'm scared I think about those memories of us, and I almost pick up a quill to write you but I forget you are on the run, a secret mission. I wan to drown my sorrows but I'm lost and stuck. Harry, do I ever cross your mind? You've been gone for months and I think about you everyday. I miss you, and I need you. Oh how I need you now. I'm alone and afraid, what if you die, I don know what I would do without you. I just need you now.


End file.
